Envy and Wonder
by Crazybird101
Summary: Post- A tested Bond. Hardscrabble's thoughts on her current life style. AU. Short one-shot


**Just this, and one other one-shot left. I REALLY WANT TO START THE SEQUEL GOSH DARN IT! **

**This might contain an OOC Dean Hardscrabble. But I'll try to keep her character as well. **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages.**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T If I did, Randall would've been a good guy. **

**X.X**

It was hard to think that Abigail Hardscrabble would ever get jealous of someone. Well...she was a tad bit jealous of Sulley when he broke her scare record during his time at the university. Of course, that didn't mean she was very jealous. She was more surprised then jealous. But crap.

But now she felt a sense of envy towards Mary and Celia. Celia, having just given birth to twins, and Mary, who was now eight months pregnant. Why she was envious of them? One thing: parenthood. They have children of their own. Well, Celia in this case. When she was younger, Abigail use to dream of marrying a prince and living in a magical castle like a princess. You know, the usual things little girls come up with. But now, at age 48, she's long forgotten her childish ways.

But once in a while, she would yearn to have a child herself. But darn it, she couldn't find the right guy. That was before Sullivan had came into her life. True, she was older then him, but not that old! For goodness sakes she was still considered a young adult by some monsters. Only to get told off by her. But still, was Sullivan really the one? They've been dating almost a year now, and everything was going great. She had to admit, her first date with Sulley was still her favorite. But still. If possible, would he be able to give her a child? If so, how would he/she turn out?

The Dean sighed softly. Only one could dream. But then she wondered what Randy and Mary's child would look like. According to what she learned as a young woman, monsters once lived alongside early humans. While they attempted to make friends with them, the humans kicked them right out. So the early monsters fought back. And so on and so on.

It's possible that this child could be the first recorded hybrid in their history. What wonders will unfold once the child was born. Despite being pregnant, Mary was still a beautiful nineteen year old woman. Another thing Abigail envied. Not that she was calling herself ugly by any chance. Nope. According to Sulley and Mary, she was stunning. Of course she was quite pleased when she heard this. Anyway, she was curious as to see how the child would turn out as well.

Plus she made a secret bet with Mike that she'd given Sulley and Randall three days before they call Mary and begg her to take the child. A little harsh, but that's the bet. Her thoughts then went back to Sulley. Not once did she think she would be in a relationship with one of her former students. Especially with the son of Bill Sullivan. Crap, he looked almost like his father. Minus the reckless attitude Sulley still had in him. But that's what most of the people love about him.

She must admit, that's what she loved about him as well. He was the exact opposite of her. While she was stern and judgemental. Yes, she admitted she was judgemental. While Sulley was laid back and funny. But they also had some things in common. They were both hardworking, caring, and determined to do the best they could. Perhaps that's what kept their relationship afloat for so long. She could honestly tell that Sulley was trying to be a great boyfriend. The poor guy must feel so much pressure. When she told him he was fine the way he is, only then did he relax.

But...was she a good girlfriend?

She wasn't use to having a companion for so long. Sulley was understanding of her, and never pressured her in any way. Perhaps that's what made him such a great boyfriend?

The Dean then smiled slyly before shrugging. Perhaps only time would tell. But she had a good feeling about this relationship and the future that lies ahead of them.

End.

**X.X**

**Alrighty then!**

**One one-shot left. And then the sequel shall officially begin! :D**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**

**Crazybird101 is now taking flight!**


End file.
